


Fellowship

by Musyc



Series: Humpathon 2011 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Cunnilingus, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Humor, Oral Sex, quoting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco <i>has</i> read a book.</p><p>(Horrible misuse of LOTR references. My apologies to Tolkien.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fellowship

"One does not simply walk into Mordor."

" _Malfoy Manor_ ," Draco corrected with some aspersion. He propped up on his elbow and stared down at his very naked girlfriend. The rosy tips of her breasts distracted him for a moment, then he shook his head and returned to the argument. "Why you keep calling it by that ridiculous name is beyond me."

"It's dangerous, full of shadows, and I'm not going in without armor. That's enough reason for me."

"It is not, either. It's much better since Mum redecorated. Besides, with my grandfather's stables rebuilt, it's more like Rohan these days anyway."

Hermione blinked at him, her mouth curled in surprise. Draco snickered. "Hah! I can make references too. I read the damned books. So there." He rolled over top of her, pushing her thighs apart to settle between them. His fingers laced through her hair and traced the narrow part in her curls. "Here's the forest of Mirkwood, crossed by the Old Dwarf Road."

He kissed her throat and down her chest. "And here we have the Misty Mountains, with pass and peaks," he said, dropping kisses on her sternum and each nipple. He moved to her stomach, tongue circling her navel. "Eriador leads to the Grey Havens and to some river I can't pronounce." He dipped his head and slicked his tongue between her folds to flutter at her clit.

Hermione snorted and smacked the back of his head gently. "Your geography is rubbish, you know. Though I'll admit to being impressed you remembered any of those names." Draco held her open and slid his tongue deep into her. Hermione clutched at his hair and groaned. "Oh, fuck me. That's even more impressive. Keep going, Malfoy."

He lifted his head and waggled his brows at her. "You have to grant me a boon first, Lady of the Wood."

She pushed at his head, whining, but Draco held. Hermione sighed in surrender. "If you want three hairs from my head, check my brush. They're not blond, though."

Snickering, Draco bit her thigh. "No. Something else entirely." He leered at her and blew a kiss before pointing to the scarves still tied to the headboard from the night before. "When we get back from dinner? In the darkness, I'll bind you."

Hermione snorted again and pushed at his head one more time. "As a reward for reading a book, then. Deal."


End file.
